The present invention relates in general to magnetostrictive transducer devices through which electrical energy is converted into mechanical energy output.
Magnetostrictive materials are now being used as transducer elements in a variety of installations such as high power underwater sound projectors and high strain active vibration isolators. Electrical energy sources providing a high power supply are usually required for such installations in order to generate relatively large dynamic magnetic fields. Frequently, the capability of the power supply for such installations limits the mechanical output to be produced. Also in order to obtain good efficiency in converting the electrical energy within such installations, the magnetostrictive transducer output under stress and strain is matched to the expected load impedance. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to avoid the mechanical output limitation heretofore experienced in the aforementioned type of energy conversion installations while providing acceptably good conversion efficiency.
In accordance with the present invention, energy conversion efficiency for high power installations involving magnetostrictive transduction is maximized by either matching the magnetostrictive material to the power source or matching the power source to the required strain imposed by loading on magnetostrictive transduction material having a near zero magnetic anisotropy.